Ezalor
Ezalor, meaning victory in Thalassian, is one of the most prolific sires of the legendary Sinderon breed, and is the personal mount and companion of Duchess Bellaria Sunrose. He is one of the last three surviving offspring directly related to the most ancient bloodline of Sinderon, the Enudoril, with an extensive pedigree dating as far back as several hundred years before the destruction of the Well of Eternity. Birth Ezalor was foaled in the twilight hours of January 5th, 417 K.C., to the Sunrose Royal Stables' greatest broodmare known as Nu'Belore, or White Sun in Thalassian. The foaling was not expected for at least another week, thus the stable masters felt no need to keep a constant surveillance on the soon-to-be mother. The dam managed to deliver Ezalor with no professional supervision, but not without complications of her own. The farmhands awoke to see the barn in complete and utter chaos. Some particularly crafty horse had mouthed over the locks to every stall within the 7,000 square foot barn, unlocking and releasing every single boarded horse. Stallions and geldings were running wild up and down the halls, and almost every mare had gathered around the foaling mare to form a barrier between her and unruly males. The two colts were born strong and healthy, but Nu'Belore had suffered from a prolapsed uterus, which had been outside of the body long enough that the January chill had completely dried it out. Fortunately the beloved broodmare survived, as the farmhands were able to revitalize the prolapsed organ by the use of warm water and a sponge, before gently pushing the uterus back into her body. Bellaria Sunrose named the fiesty jet-black colt Ezalor because, despite an intense labor with dangerous complications for both mother and child, Ezalor emerged victorious, and was able to grow into a healthy, strong colt alongside his sweet-natured, saintly mother. Appearance Ezalor is an absolutely perfect representation of the Sinderon breed: tall, strong, and proud. Standing at 16 hands and weighing in at roughly 1,400 pounds, Ezalor boasts a deep and booming chest with plenty of room for his large lungs and strong heart. His shoulders, wide-set and burly, lead up to a long neck and a very nicely shaped throat latch, allowing him to breathe freely, regardless of how taut his reins are pulled. Ezalor is a beautiful dappled grey, but with one rarity: his true skin color. While most horses' skin is pink or white, his is jet-black. This means that, where other horses may have a pinkish tinge to their white hair, Ezalor does not, as evidenced by the lack of white "stars" or "blazes" on his face. While he does have a blaze, it is solid black and only travels halfway up his muzzle, while wrapping around the entirety of his nose and lips. The set of long, muscular legs that supported his stocky body all bore the same inky black shade, with stockings that reached just before the stifle. This pattern in his coat earned him the affectionate nickname "Soot Foot" by Bellaria Sunrose. Author's Note Ezalor is more than just Bellaria's big baby, but a character heavily based on a real horse. Ezalor was inspired by my mother's prized Arabian stallion, Polernik, who was the progeny of a very prominant Polish bloodline of Arabians. He was born in 1980 to the sire (father) Negatraz, and dam (mother) *Podwika, and grew up to become a very successful sire and show horse in the Halter and English categories. He won countless championships including the Arabian Horse Association's Most Prolific Sire of National Champion Progeny of the year (twice in a row), as well as other Halter and English titles in both the U.S. and Canada. My mother absolutely adored that horse. He was her baby, much like Ezalor is Bellaria's baby. I created Ezalor as a way to let Polernik live on, through creativity and a joy for writing. :::::::::::— S.J. (author) Gallery Bella-and-Ezalor.jpeg|Art by Wooglet23. Polernik2.jpg|Ezalor. (Polernik) Polernik1.jpg|Ezalor. (Polernik) Polernik-Mommabird.jpg|Ezalor standing with his favorite personal caretaker. (Polernik standing with my mother, K.L.) Polernik3.jpg|The Soot Foot himself. Ezalor1.png|Ezalor by Lynnesta. <3 :Note: All pictures in this album, although taken in real life, are still an accurate depiction of Ezalor. They are pictures of Polernik (some with my mother) to represent Ezalor. Please excuse the quality of some pictures. I do not currently have a functioning scanner; however, I plan to bite the bullet so I can post legitimate scans. Category:Characters Category:Horses Category:Pets